Blakk Returns
by malevolution1502
Summary: When Blakk has a Tempesto Ghoul to teleport him back to Slugterra,the barrier will be broken when he ghouls slugs, will the shane gang be able to save Slugterra once again?
1. Chapter 1:When Blakk Returns

After Blakk got sucked into the Deep Caverns,the Shane Gang thought it would be impossible for Blakk to get back up to Slugterra,little did they know that Blakk had a Tempesto ghoul to get up to Slugterra

The Shane Gang were at Snowdance Cavern watching a movie when Trixie saw a ghoul."Eli!" she whispered. Eli looked at her and asked,"What is it?"  
Trixie pointed at the ghoul. Eli thought, the barrier is renewed, how could there be a ghoul? Just then the shadow clan came, they grabbed Eli and disappeared into the shadows. The shadow clan took Eli took their homeplace, Eli placed the Shadow Talker on his head to understand what the leader of the shadow clan was saying. "Son of Shane, the barrier has been broken, Slugterra's magic is starting to weaken again"

Eli gasped," Oh no! Blakk has returned"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note: This is my first story and I'm only 12 and I'm not good at writing suspense stories... Apologies to those who cannot understand. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sent to the Deep Caverns

Note:I didn't know what to write so I just did this. And again sorry if you do not understand

"How did Blakk even get back into Slugterra!?" Eli snarled as he slammed the table in the hideout. Trixie said," I got it! Blakk used a Tempesto to get to Slugterra!" Eli told the gang," It all makes sense now! My dad got sucked into the Deep Caverns by a Tempesto!"

Just then they got distress signal from Lumino Cavern. "Let's go!" Eli told the gang, they hopped onto their mechas and pushed the green button which made their mechas change into vechicles. When they reached Lumino, they saw the place trashed and Blakk was on top of his train. "Eli Shane..." Dr. Blakk muttered. "I see you are here to stop me, well GOOD LUCK!" he snarled. He took out his blaster, loaded a Tempesto into it, and fired at Eli. Eli did a frontflip to dodge the ghoul and the Tempesto hit the ground, creating a portal to the deep caverns. Trixie, Kord and Pronto tried to save Eli but then Dr. Blakk fired a Blimplown at Eli which knocked him into the portal. He fired Burpy to the rest of the Shane Gang and hollered," Help me take care of Burpy..." Trixie screamed out,"ELI! NO!" Then the portal closed up, Burpy eyes began to tear. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Trick

Note: This time I have totally no idea of what to write,so I came up with a non-understanderable(wtf is non-understanderable?) story.

When Eli woke up, he found himself in the Deep Caverns. Brimstone wanted to kill Eli but he immediately spoke up," Wait,wait! I'll work for you and Blakk, just don't kill me!" Then Brimstone sat down on his throne and said," Ah, a Shane, working for us. This is going to fun..."

Just then , a portal opened in Lumino Cavern. Burpy and the rest of the Shane Gang were still in there when the portal opened. Burpy chirped happily when he saw Eli, but then a few of the Dark Bain came up too. When Trixie, Kord and Pronto stood up, Eli pointed the blaster at them. Trixie looked at the Amperling in his blaster, then asked him," Eli, why would you do this?" Eli smirked and replied," Oh, I don't know, but my main reason here is to kill you all."

IN THE DEEP CAVERNS

Doc hopped out of the hole he hid in, then he looked at the portal. Doc leaped in the portal and came to Slugterra where he saw Eli.

IN SLUGTERRA

"I'll make this quick and painful!" Eli told Trixie,Kord and Pronto. When Doc saw it, he pulled Eli's jeans. Eli looked down and winked at Doc. Eli turned around and fired the Amperling(Joules) at the Dark Bain and picked Joules up. "Let's get out of here." Eli pushed Trixie and the rest of the Shane Gang.  
"You might wanna explain yourself?" Kord asked Eli. "We don't have time now, just ride your mechs outta here!"

When they were in the Hideout, Eli used Doc to heal all his ghouled slugs. Then he explained everything that happened in the Deep Caverns. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

Note: I'm running out of ideas so here's the final chapter of Blakk Returns. And again if you can't understand I'm sorry.

"Okay, we'll do it like how we first defeated Blakk" Eli suggested. "Are you sure this will work bro?" Kord asked Eli. "Not to fear, Cave Troll, Pronto will assure you this will be easier than how we first battled Blakk." Pronto stated boldly. "Then let's go!"

The Shane Gang rode their mechas to Blakk's citadel, when they arrived, Blakk was waiting outside the citadel. "It's just you and me Blakk." Eli told Blakk. " Oh, it will be you and me." Blakk replied. Blakk loaded a Grimmstone into his Harbringer Firestorm and fired it at Eli. Eli pushed the green button on his mecha and it transformed into a motorcycle, Eli backfliped and th Grimmstone flew across him. Eli loaded Burpy, his faithful Infurnus slug into blaster and fired it at Blakk. Burpy transformed into a Megamorph and burn the ground infront of Blakk, making the famous Fire Wall. "Great job Burpy!"  
Eli praised his Infurnus slug.

Soon the Fire Wall began to sizzle, then Blakk was nowhere to be seen. Where are you, Blakk!?, Eli thought. Trixie saw Blakk behind Eli, loaded with a Boon Death. "Eli! Look out!" Trixie cried. It was too late, Blakk already fired the Boon Death, it hit Eli and Eli was going to suffer the same fate as the Unbeatable Master. "Eli!" cried Trixie , rushing to his side. "Trixie..." Eli moaned weakly. "What is it, Eli?" Trixie asked, with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Whatever happens to you(coughs)or the rest of the gang... just stay safe..." With that, Eli dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. Burpy and the rest of his slugs hopped out of Eli's backpack and started crying. Just then, the Shane Gang saw a person they thought had never existed after his "death"...

"Will Shane?!" Blakk snarled. Will saw his son lying on the ground, he quickly ran down to Eli, dodging all the blasts from the enemy. " Eli! Eli!" Will shook Eli's "lifeless" body. Trixie told Will," I'm sorry, Will Shane, but Eli got hit by a Boon Death, a ghouled version of the Boon Doc and now... he's dead... just like the Unbeatable Master..." Will's eyes were filled with rage, he picked up Eli's blaster, and Burpy told Will to take out the Double-Barrel Blaster and loaded Burpy and Joules into the two slug capsules. Will pointed the blaster at Blakk and fired the two slugs at him. Burpy andd Joules transformed and spinned around each other, creating a fusion between fire and lightning, and it directly hit Blakk's stomach and he was blasted into his citadel.

Just then they heard a moan, Eli was still alive! "Dad...I...I thought you were...gone..." Eli said weakly. Doc hopped into Eli's blaster which was Will was holding on to and he fired Doc at Eli. Doc let out a ray of light and the hole made by the Boon Death recovered in no time. Trixie hugged Eli tightly, saying," I thought you were gone!" Eli told the gang," Now all we have to do is cure all these ghouls." 


End file.
